One typical way of compressing image data is quantization by which pixel values represented with a given number of bits are expressed with a less number of bits. While quantization reduces the amount of data, it causes a quantization error, and thus image compression involves deterioration in image quality.
One conventional image compression technique aiming at reducing such deterioration in image quality utilizes a dynamic range of pixel values (see Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1), for example).